


to burn

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Between Episode S04E09 Rebel Assault and Episode S04E10 Jedi Night, Canon Compliant, Electrocution, Implied/Referenced Slavery, Prejudice, Pryce is mean, Psychological Torture, Spoilers for Episode S04E09 Rebel Assault, Spoilers for Episode S04e10 Jedi Night, Torture, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, Xenophobia, and so am I because I made a pun about Jedi Night, heavy heavy angst, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: What happened prior to Thrawn's entrance in "Jedi Night."





	to burn

**Author's Note:**

> For both the "torture" and "electrocution" Whumptober prompts I guess.  
> And there's a lot of potentially triggering stuff so check the tags.

Her breath came in harsh, quick gasps as she slumped forward against the restraints, lekku still twitching uncontrollably in the aftermath of the shocks.  She panted, her only thoughts surrounding the pain and the slight twitching she couldn’t stop.

She vaguely noticed Pryce stepping forward, flinching with a gasp as the woman jerked her chin up.  She wrenched it out of the governor’s grasp, baring her teeth in defiance. The woman merely chuckled.

“It seems you Twi’leks are just as savage as the animals you are,  _ General Syndulla. _ ”  Her tone was neutral, but the bite of the words was inescapable.

“At least...I didn’t...stoop to torturing...people...without asking...any questions….I won’t...answer...anyway….Have to kill...me….”  Hera’s words were slurred, but the defiant glint in her eyes was enough to give Pryce a slight pause before she responded.

The governor leaned toward Hera again, her smile mocking as she replied, “This is only the beginning.  And once I break you, answering will be the least of your worries.

“First, the Lasat; then the Mandalorian girl, Wren, wasn’t it?  After her that astromech you seem to care about so much, and then that excuse for a Padawan.  And lastly, your precious Jedi.

“So yes, General Syndulla, whether you answer or not, it has no effect.  We’ll find them, one way or another. We will destroy them.

“But you?  No, you’ll stay alive.  You’ll watch them all burn, and your world with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was an angst trip sorry


End file.
